Arc Cyborg
by thatdog2001
Summary: Jaune did it, he beat Shodan. But Shodan activated the FTL drive and pointed the ship at a black hole. Jaune finds a planet he has never seen before, or has he? Starts near the end of the battle of beacon and at the end of System Shock 2. Pairing undecided. Rwby is owned by Rooster teeth and System shock is owned by Irrational Games. (Gone fishing)
1. Chapter 1

***Jaune POV***

Jaune did it. He brought Shodan to Its 'knees'. He was inside some sort of cybernetic world brought to existence by Shodan's mind and the FTL drive on the ship.

" I-I-I-I don't understand, h-h-how can you have done to deserve this." Shodan spoke to Jaune as it continued " You weren't meant to be im-im-import-important. But now you thi-thin-thin-think to destor-you think to destroy meeeeee?" The A.I paused for a moment, there was no silence because of the dull hum and the non-stop voices of the program. Jaune would rather end the program's 'life' now, but there was apart of him that wanted to let it say it's final words; he wasn't a monster, unlike it. "How dare you insect, how dare you interrupt my ascendance. you-you-you you are nothing, a wretched bag of flesh. What are-are you compared to my m-m-m-m-magnificence?" Shodan then went on " But it is not to late. Do you not see the benefit of our f-f-friendship. imagine the p-p-po-power I could give to y-you. H-hacker. The cybernetic implants I gave you were simply toys-toys. If I desired I c-co-could i-im-improve you hacker, transform you into-into something more efficient. Join me human and-and-an-and we can rullllllle- and we can rule. Together." Shodan finished.

Jaune thought to himself, he was beaten, bruised, scared, and tired It was Shodan who put him through the pain and suffering in his life. Jaune thought back when he was first 'employed' by TriOp when he was hacking into their mainframe. Jaune remembered the time when he created this monster to get out of trouble. Jaune remembered when he woke up from his implant surgery to find most of the inhabitants on Citadel station dead. He remember losing body parts there; part of an arm, a leg, an eye, his lower remembers all the sleepless nights due to a level of PTSD close to that of a WW1 soldier. He remembered become apart of security for these ships. He remembered going into surgery again to find the Von Braun and Rickenbacker's crew dead. Now that he has lost the other arm and fought his way through The Many and robots to get here. And now that he is here and beat it. It had the gall to try to convince him to join it; that pissed him off.

"No" was all Jaune said before rising his M-22 Rifle to finish the job.

Shooting Shodan made it let out a loud cry that seemed to go on for mintues. Then everything went white, but Jaune didn't worry if Shodan was dead with him then he can die peacfully. Then color started to fill the once white abyss, till Jaune could see that he was on the Von Braun's bridge. But something felt off, he could see the black abyss that was space and a black hole out the window. And inside he could see everything that was on bridge before he enter cyberspace. No maybe it was the fact that every computer montor had the words 'Prepare for FTL jump' and had the number ten on them, and that the ship was pointed at the black hole. Shodan must have done this before he killed it.

Jaune's non-robotic eye widened. "SHIT" he cursed loudly as he started to run to the nearest chair to buckle up. He strapped down at the captain's seat as the countdown timer reached 5

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

Jaune closed his eye as the ship ripped apart time and space.

The jump was bumpy and loud because of the number of holes in the ship and the jump was tearing more of the ship off. "Argh" Jaune yelled as the mass amount of turbulence rocked him volently.

Then all was clam and quiet. Jaune unbuckled and got up off the seat. His leg were shaking as he walked toward the window. "Jesus Chirst" was all he said as saw something amazing but made him afraid at the same time. It was earth, but that wasn't what made him afraid it was the moon. It was in pieces. "How is this posable" he asked him self. Before he could question it anymore the bridge started flashing red lights.

"COLLISION IMMINENT" The robot voice said in a loud voice "T-MINUS 2 MINUTES."

Jaune lost his thoughts as he heard this, he saw that the ship was doing a nose-dive into the planet below. He had to try and slow down the ship before it ended up blowing half of the world apart. he ran to the piloting seat, then he started to work. First he pulled the ship up to create friction, then he turned on the retro-thrusters

"COLLISION IMMINENT" the robot informed him "T-MINUS 1 MINUTE."

Jaune cut off the main thrusters and put all power to the retro-thrusters. But as he broke through the clouds, Jaune saw something that made him question his sanity.

A dragon sitting on top of the tower.

"Dragons, of all things, it had to be dragons." Jaune stopped talking as he saw the city behind the dragon. It was burning in a sea of black and he could see fighting. "Holy. Fucking. Shit." He said before the Robotic voice told him he had 30 seconds. 'There could be people dying down there, I have to help them.' He thought to himself as ideas started to flow through his head. One idea stuck out like a sore thumb, crash into it. "Fuck it" he said to himself "if I die then it's going to be this way." He then angled the ship so that its nose point toward the dragon, then Jaune cut cut off the retro-thrusters. he was still going over 200 mph so that if the impact of the ship hitting it, the crash into the ground would. The Dragon didn't see the ship unit it was crashed into it, it yelped out at the sudden push, there was an antenna on the nose that impaled into it chest. Half of the tower it was sitting on was taken out with it. The ship then was slowly turned to the coast of the city. There was an loud boom that could be heard across the city.

 ***Ruby POV 1 minute ago***

"She's going to fight Cinder alone, you got to help her!" Nora yelled over the scroll's speaker. Ruby and Weiss were in beacon's court yard fighting grimm.

"Phyrra's gone crazy" Ruby yelled out as she cut down two beowolves. "Weiss I need your help for this!" she yelled to her partner. The two started to run toward Beacon's tower.

"Run up the tower." Weiss said as she laid down some some glyphs on the tower.

Ruby was about to run up the tower. But before she could the tower broke into pieces as a huge ship that had the name Von Braun crashed through the tower, with the dragon impaled on it's antenna. Cinder then came crashing down into the ground, the two readied their weapons but then discovered that she was dead due to the impact of the ship and ground floor. A few seconds passed before.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked.

 ***present time Jaune POV***

"SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!" Jaune yelled out, as he was crashing down on the ground and into bulidings. He was rapily losing speed but he was closing in on the ocean. He hit nose first into the ground before the bottom hit the ground. The started to dig a trench and ramed into some of the blacke creatures. It was till Jaune was 5 miles out of harbor was when the ship came to a complete stop. Jaune started cheering and laughing, that he was no longer in space and had lived through out the 'landing'. He pulled out a flask a started drinking out of it; it was vodka.

Jaune sat for a moment, the said"Well then time to get out of here. And greet the natives" he began to stand up and started to walk toward one of the service ladders on the bridge. Jaune hacked the hatch open and took his first step outside the ship in months.

* * *

 **** **damn that took a while. I was deciding whether to fix my first story which is no longer on the site, or start a new one now. And since there is little to none stories about system shock, I was like "hey, why not this instead. I can fix 'solider of fortune' later"**

 **To those who did not know about my first story it was a Rwby and Gears of War crossover, where Jaune survives the Locust war and is telported back to remnant, had lots of loop holes and I made Jaune too op af (to name some of the problems).**

 **Also if anyone was wondering Shodan's little speech at the start of this is really what she/it/whatever said at the end of system shock, although with a little amount of tweaks.**

 **Also going to flesh out Jaune's backstory more, all that is going to be said it that Jaune was the hacker at the first game, went into cyrosleep for 35+ years, joined the military after he is woken up, remembers very little of Remnant due to a surgery for an impant, because it can really happen in system shock. He always carries his lazer rapier from Citadel Station with him. His implants/cyber-body parts are an eye, his left leg, his right arm, the lower jaw, parts of his brain, and half of his left wrist (his thumb, index, and middle fingers are gone).**

 **I will try to update this as normally as possible, but no promises. Also the name, I want to change it but might not if it sticks aroung for long. And I will try to stay on one story at a time, with a few one-shots here and there.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Nora pov 7 minutes before Von Braun crashed into Beacon Tower***

Phrrya and Nora were exhausted as they got out of the elevator. The two went down the elevator with Ozpin to some secret basement with a girl Inside one of two tubes. Then Opzin told Phrrya to get in the empty tube and told Nora to keep watch. A few seconds later Ozpin turned on the machine and all Nora heard was screaming from Phrrya.

"Phrrya!" Nora yelled, if Ozpin hurt her 'sister' there would be hell to pay and legs to break!

"Miss Valkyrie, keep watch of the door! If this would kill her I wouldn't put her in it." Ozpin yelled to Nora. "Miss Valkyrie, look out!"

While they yelling at each other, Cinder Fall walked out of the elevator and aimed her bow at the tube with the old fall maiden in it. She pulled the bow back and a arrow just materialized out of thin air, and let go. The arrow flew right toward the girl, but was blocked by Nora' hammer. But that's what Nora thought, instead it just turned into dust and flew around the hammer and reformed after it got far enough. It flew right into the girl's heart. The tube that had Phrrya in it, the door flew open.

"Miss Valkyrie, get miss Nikos out of here. We can't let this woman get her powers fully." Ozpin yelled "I'll hold her off for you two to escape."

Nora wasn't in the position to argue, so she just grabbed Phrrya's hand and rushed out into the elevator. Nora pressed on the button labeled one. It was about two minutes till they got to the first floor. Nora then ran out to the courtyard, there was a rocket-locker. Phyrra has been completely quiet this whole time.

"Get in Phyrra" Nora said as she opened the locker.

Phyrra wasn't moving at all, it was a minute before she spoke"No."

Nora wasn't having it, so she grabbed her shoulders and started to drag her to the locker. However when she got close enough to it Phyrra kicked her in it, closed the door with her semblance,and imputed some coordinates.

"Forgive me for what I must do." Was all Phyrra said before pressing the launch button on the locker.

"Phyrra! Don't do this!" Was all Nora got to say before the locker flew to it's landing spot.

Nora landed a few meters away from a safe zone. She kicked the door open and got on the phone with Ruby.

 ***Phyrra POV 2 minute before Von Braun crash***

"Phyrra! Don't do this!" Was all Phyrra heard before the locker flew off.

Phyrra, wanting to save some strength before her fight, walked back inside Beacon. Once she got inside, because the elevator was no longer usable, she started walking up the stairs.

Phyrra started crying, because she knew that this would be her last fight. ' I'm sorry everyone' she thought to herself 'I'm sorry Nora, Ren' her thoughts stop before she thought of him 'Jaune. I'm sorry I will not see you again, although its weird, its like I can sense...'

Just then something huge flew through the tower only a few inches away from crashing into her.

'You' she finished as she went wide eyed. It was a few minutes before she said "What just happened"

 *** Ironwood POV 30 seconds before Von Braun crash***

General Ironwood was in one of the safe zones, he had lost his shirt and his robotic arm was showing. He have been fighting grimm and white fang soldiers since the battle started. He was resting and reinforcing the safe zones.

"SIR! A unknown ship just wiped out the dragon and half of Beacon Tower." A soldier that ran up to him said. "It is on a crash course and it's heading this way!"

Just then the ship the soldier was talking about flew just a few meters above the safe zone with a dragon impaled on it.

"I want an bullhead to travel to the crash site a pick up any survivors." Ironwood said as the soldier saluted. "This day just gets crazier and crazier." He said to himself.

 ***Jaune POV present time***

As Jaune got up to the outside of the ship, he got to see the damage done to the dragon.

It was still alive, but he could tell not for long. The antenna was impaled in it's abdomen and he could see the other end come out near the bottom of it's neck. The weirdest thing about it is that it was slowly dissolving into dust.

Jaune thought to himself for a moment and said "Fuck, I hope I didn't just preform a war crime." 'I hope it wasn't one of those 'good' dragons, like in the fairy tales' he thought to himself.

Jaune sat down so he was facing the dragon. He was staring at it, it stared back. It wasn't whimpering in pain, it was just staring. When the dissolving got worse, it put it's head down near Jaune. When it was just a head and neck, it was still staring; It made Jaune feel uneasy. When the dissolving stopped, it was just a white and red mask that remained; It was about the size of his torso.

Jaune then checked to see if there were any surviving crew members using the neural interface he got from Citadel Station; there were none.

Jaune then turned off the neural interface and heard a dull humming noise. He started to look around and see a what looked like a drop ship mixed with a plane. Jaune started waving his arms in the hopes to get the attention of the people inside. The drop ship turned on its spotlight and started to patrol the waters, till it got to him. The ship started to descend, and wind started to grow faster around the area of it, and yet the ship's engines were quiet.

A man opened the door and jumped out, he looked around for a few seconds before setting his eyes on Jaune. "Are you a crew member of this ship?" the man asked.

Jaune found him self studying the man, the man was shorter than Jaune by a foot and a half; but that was probably because Jaune had implants that made him 7 feet 3 inches and into basically a super soldier; he was the TriOp and UNN poster child after the Citadel so they made him what his is today. The man was also wearing a unknown BDU, so Jaune assumed the man had some military training. But there was somethings that stood out, man had no implants and there were wolf ears on his head. Jaune could also see that the man was studying him too.

Jaune stopped studying the man and answered "yes".

"Where is the rest of the ship's crew?" The man asked.

"There was an accident, most abonded ship or dead." Jaune was being very blunt with the answer in the hopes to gain trust. "As far as I know I'm the only living crew member left." Jaune can see the man muscles tense for a fight. The man must have thought that he did something.

"I am of orders to take you to General Ironwood of the Atlas armed forces." The man said as Jaune stood up. "Will you comply."

Jaune bent down to grab the dragon's mask and said "take me to your leader."

The drop-ship lowered ladder as the man climbed up into the ship, Jaune followed behind. Once Jaune got in he saw that there were two other people beside the pilot and the man. A young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes and an older woman with white hair and cobalt colored eyes. The younger male had the same BDU as the man, the women had dress uniform on instead of a BDU. He could see that the three were staring at him; probably at his metal body parts.

Jaune decided to cut some of the tension, so he unarmed himself. The three tensed up once the saw him go for one of his weapons, but soon relaxed once they saw one of Jaune's weapons hit the floor of the ship. Jaune dropped his shotgun, his M-22 rifle, his laser pistol, and grenade launcher. Although he kept his TS-04 laser rapier on him.

"Any of you got a name? Mine's Commander Jaune Arc" Jaune said as he started putting all of the weapons on the floor and the mask into his back-pack.

"Sergeant Leonardo Church." The man that got him off the Von Braun said.

"Private Gavin free." The Younger man said.

"Specialist Schnee." The woman said.

"Can anyone explain what happened to the city?" Jaune asked. He was met with silence, the Specialist was staring at him; more like his arms. So he stared back. "You know it's rude to stare right?" Silence again, Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"One mintue till touch down" the pilot said cutting through the tension.

Jaune placed a hand on his deactived laser rapier and brought it to view of the 3 people in the ship, they thought nothing as they only saw the handle of a rapier. If these people were to try anything his class 7 power armor and rapier should stall untill he brought his guns out.

"Shit, the safe zone is being over run with white fang I'll have to drop you guys." The pilot said as the doors flew open jaune swung his back-pack and the dragon mask over his shoulder, then jumped out onto someone with a mask on.

"My back" the man said. Jaune muttered 'turn on x-ray'. The man's spine was shattered and might never be able to walk again. Jaune stepped off of the man and saw that the man had horns. Jaune started to walk away, but not before the man said "damn humans, you won't be able to keep your children from the Fangs rage."

"I suggest you shut the hell up and stop moving before you cause more damage to your spine" Jaune said before he walked away to join the fight.

There were fang soldiers everywhere and they were firing at the defensive line held by the Atlas forces at where Jaune was dropped. Jaune was behind the line, so Jaune decided to do what he does best; fuck shit up.

Getting in a crouch, Jaune snuck close to the nearest soldier and grabbed his neck, dragging him to the nearest alleyway. When the soldier wanted to yelled for help he was quickly killed by a snapped neck. Jaune then took out the Brick Grenade launcher from his back-pack, loaded a incendiary into the chamber, and fired a incendiary at a cluster of fang soldiers, the group exploded into a shower of flames as screaming could be heard. All available soldiers turned to the burning pile of bodies, and started scanning the area. Jaune pulled out his M-22 and started firing at the soldiers. The shots from the M-22 were louder than any of the weapons being used by both sides. And because of his training, cyber-eye, and some programming in his neural interface; Jaune's shots were deadly accurate hitting most in the eye and others in-between the eyes, killing them instantly. Only those with aura where saved from the first shot. Emptying the final mag that Jaune would use for this attack, he switched to the weapon with more ammo than all his weapons; the shotgun. Muttering the words 'thermal vision' and everything in his right turned to a darker sight of what he sees in his normal eye, Jaune runs out of cover. There were still 5 other fang soldiers that survived his M-22, he ran up to the nearest one in cover and blasted the person with slugs; it tore their head into pieces. There were two shooting at him, but the rounds they were using were too weak to harm Jaune with the class 7 armor, they just bounced off. He aimed at the nearest one and shot; there was a giant hole in the girl's chest. The second one received three slugs at the same time; the man's body was split in two. One ran out of cover and charged Jaune with a sword. Jaune moved to aim at the man and fired but the man moved out of the way with incredible speed. Jaune moved to fire again, but the man moved again and was right next to Jaune. The man positioned to stab Jaune with the sword, and swung; Jaune's shield went down 10% of its 70% before the fight. The man swung again but the sword was met with Jaune's arm, the man went wide eyed as Jaune broke the sword with his hand. Jaune used this time to level his shotgun with the man's chest, and grab the man's arm with his fully metallic arm. Jaune pulled the trigger causing the man's chest to explode. The Defensive forces were getting close and he saw that one of the two that were in cover died by grenade. Jaune moved closer to the last one in cover and saw that the man was inside a building, he moved closer to the building when the wall blew up, the man stepping out. The man was large but not at Jaune's level large. He was carrying a large weapon that looked like a mix between a chainsaw and great sword, and wore a hockey mask. The man pointed the chainsword at Jaune. Jaune's lips created a smirk, and he dropped his shotgun and back-pack. Pulling out the hilt of his rapier and getting into a two-handed stance. The man started laughing.

"Is this what has been giving us such a problem!" The man said as he pointed to Jaune "A human with guns, but is too retarded to know that little handle is just a handle!" The man started laughing again.

The defending forces now over the barricade now about half a mile away saw the two having a show down, one person deciding to act but got pulled back.

The man started running toward Jaune; who still had a smirk. It wasn't till the man was 2 meters from Jaune and swung his sword down on him, when Jaune activated the rapier on full power and swung towards the chainsword. The chainsword was cut in two, the man yelled curses at Jaune in rage. The man then pulled out a combat knife and charged Jaune. Jaune deactivated the sword and got in a cqc stance, when the man brought the knife close enough Jaune grab the hand holding the knife and swung the man over shoulder into a wall, while holding on to the knife. Jaune turned around to where the man was embedded in the wall. Quickly snapping the knife in two, Jaune ran at the man and ramed his metal fist into the chest of the man; breaking a rib and shattering another, the bone shards pierced into the man's Lungs. Jaune grabbed the man by the collar and through the man at the line of defenders. Jaune walked over to the masked man and put his robotic foot on him, and actived his rapier.

' **Kill him** ' a voice in Jaune's head said, Jaune just shook his head.

"Do you concede?" Jaune asked pointing his rapier at the man.

' **Kill him** ' the voice repeated.

"Never." The masked man.

' **KILL HIM!** ' the voice now screaming in Jaune's head.

"Your lost then." Jaune said, before swinging the rapier, aiming to bisect the man from his head down.

"STOP!" A random female voice from the crowd yelled out, when the rapier was two inches from killing the man.

Stepping out from the crowd, a short pale girl with orange colored hair, jade colored eyes, she wore a pink skirt and a white shirt. There was something about her, something that made him stop; it felt like he just met up with an old friend, even though he had no idea who this girl was. But just looking at her made the back of Jaune's head throb in pain. The pain started as a dull throb then it got so unbearable, it felt like someone was cutting pieces of his skull out while his was awake. Jaune's vision started to blur and fade in and out of color.

"Jaune?" The girl spoke to him.

Then everything was black.

* * *

 **took a lot less amount of time, than I thought it would.** **It may have a 'lot' (a fucking ton) of loopholes but the backstory will be fleshed out in due time. And I hope you guys can my shit style of writing. Also the subject of the timing of chapters being put out; it's going to be when ever I finish one so the timing will be completely random.**

 **Total number of words: 2,811 (not including this rant)**

 **Date and time completed: 1/18/2018 and the time is 8:10**


	3. Chapter 3

***Nora POV after Jaune deactivates***

Nora started to run toward him. Nora wanted to know what happened to their fearless leader; where has he been for the past 2 years, why was he going to kill that man, why does he look older, and why does he look like a robot. So many questions flew through her head as the Atlas soldiers arrested the white fang lieutenant. So many in-fact that she didn't notice General Ironwood and Winter Schnee walk up behind her.

"Specialist Schnee, is this the man you picked up at the ship?" The general said, as Nora jumped in fright.

"Yes sir." The specialist replied to her superior "I believe he said he was a commander."

'A commander?' Nora thought to herself 'but how?'

"What did you say his name was?" The general asked.

Nora decided to answer because the woman who she thinks is wiess' sister or mother wasn't answer. "His name is Jaune. Jaune Arc."

The general nodded and waved some soldiers over, "get him to the med-tent." He told them.

As they were putting Jaune on a stretcher and carrying him away, Nora thought to herself how was she going to tell everyone how Jaune is back and how he looks like a robot.

 ***Jaune POV location unknown***

Jaune woke up to find himself in a dark room with a blue outline for the edges, it had a long hallway on one side but the hallway had red outlines for the edges. If it was that he had seen this type of world before, so he knew that he wasn't going crazy.

He was in the world of cyberspace. His cybernetic world in his mind.

He would go there every time one of his systems fried or when he was hacking into something. He had to fix what the problem was or tell a doctor what was wrong, before it spread. Normally it would be so trival to go to cyberspace to fix a system, but that was before the Citadel. After he beat Shodan the first time his 'hub world' and his cyberspace were crawling with viruses and security systems like watchdogs and guards, there was even a cortex reaver; It took him many days to clean up everything. But now that he fought her again the same could have happened, so he had to keep guard.

As he traveled through the hallway it started to open up into a larger room than the starter room. It had three doorways with a blue, red, and green 'doors'. They were labeled since his Interface was given to him by TriOp; Red was labeled 'augmentations', blue was 'diagnostic', and the green was labeled 'to the net'. Jaune floated into the blue door, and was greeted by a small room with blue edges and an infonode; depending on the problem there would be one or more infonodes. Jaune passed through it, and a text prompt appeared.

"Memory Receivers offline, manual reset required." The text said "Navigation arrow set."

A yellow arrow appeared in his vision, and he followed it out to the augmentation section.

He appeared in a long hallway with several doors; they were the doors for his implants, from his intestines to his brain anything that was robotic was in this section. The augmentation section of his cybernetic space was filled with purple squares and yellow triangles floating from one door to another; data sent and received. Jaune started to float up the hallway, he's been up and down this hallway before, so he didn't need stop at anything but his destination. But As he got halfway there, the Navigation arrow disappeared.

Not a second later a text prompt appeared "memory receivers reset, user may experience memory flashes." The prompt vanished into thin air.

Jaune developed a mild headache as images and visions flashed in his eyes. One image had a the orange haired girl piggyback riding a black haired boy that had a pink strand of hair. The next had one where the orange haired girl was holding a red haired girl, bridal style. Then one of the visions had the orange haired girl and him talking.

* * *

Jaune could see that the two where in a mess hall, and that the girl was talking loudly with several other people, until she turned to him.

"I've got it, we'll break his legs!" said the girl loudly.

"Nora, It's fine I can handle it myself. Besides Cardin picks on everyone." Jaune said.

* * *

Nora. That was the girl's name.

As the memory flashes started to fade and his vision return to normal, he started to float to the memory part of his interface to find out who reset his memory. That's if he didn't run into it.

"Oof" there was a female voice. Jaune looked down at the voice's owner, it was another small orange haired girl with green colored eyes and fair skin. She looked up at him and said "salutations!" The girl said with a smile "do you where I am ?"

Jaune couldn't believe it, either someone hacked into his body or the girl must have jacked into his mind using a link from there brain to his. He sat there for a moment before the girl spoke again.

"Um... hello?" the girl looked unsure and afraid, at least thats what her body language said. Her eyes were not following her mood well, and when he got close enough he could see lines of program in her eyes.

Great, just what he needed. Another A.I inside his head.

Steeling himself he answered her question. "Cyberspace, but more specifically my head."

The girl took a few moments to process the information in her head. Then said "Are you a cyborg?"

Jaune just nodded his head. The girl took a while to process the information again before she ranted with a smile.

"That's great, no wounder I took so long to process the information in your augmentations it's almost like your more advanced that anything I've seen in the world..." The girl droned on and on.

Jaune just tuned her out and thought to himself. At least if she kept acting like this then he wouldn't have to worry about her trying to rule the world. It was a few moments after she started ranting he stopped her.

"Hey girl, you got a name?" He asked her as she suddenly stopped.

"Penny Polendina." she said

"How did you get here?"

"well I was deactivated and was storing myself in so backup systems, when I was pulled out and put into a scroll and found myself here." she said before she paused and asked "What's your name?"

"Jaune Arc."

She opened her mouth before closing it without any words coming out. Then she stated "Oh, I know you! Friend Ruby told me to help look for you."

Jaune was about to ask who she was talking about but he put a hand on his forehead as pain assaulted him in long waves as more memory flashes hit him. Though it was only images this time; a large girl hugging a small redheaded girl, the same redheaded girl sitting in a large crater, and one even had her hanging in a tree three times his height.

He shook the flashes off and turned his head to Penny. "You said this girl's name was Ruby right?"

Penny nodded.

Jaune thought for a moment before asking her "can you help me?" Penny gave him a confused look but nodded. Jaune continued "I don't remember much past the age of 18. I need some one to tell me what I missed."

Penny stood for a moment before proclaiming with a smile "of course, any friend of Ruby is a friend of mine!" Before she gave him a bone crushing hug, well if the two weren't in cyberspace she just floated through him. Penny sat down a began to tell him what he missed and told him how his friends said when he went missing.

"So I left for spring break and never came back?" Jaune asked as Penny nodded. Jaune processed the information before asking, "did they say what my last location was?"

"A village near the Vauco boarder with Vale, the name was Charleston." Penny told him.

Jaune kept this information close, and decided that he'll need to visit this village soon to learn any information on what caused him to disappear off the face of the world and into another. Jaune then stood up and told her "It's time to wake up."

After he said that his eyes opened up to find himself inside a white tent still wearing his uniform and class 7 armor. getting off the cot, he started to search for his things. Only finding his rapier, and was aiming to look more when he heard screaming. Acting fast he rushed out of the tent and looked for where the trouble started. It was a creature just like the dragon, only it was in the form of a large bear; stalking towards a tent with a red cross on it. The creatures were everywhere, Jaune's battle-hardened mind kicked him into action.

Sprinting toward the bear he activated his rapier, and swung down at it once he got close enough. The super heated plasma cut through the bear's torso, splitting it in half and killing it. Hearing another from behind him he struck out with his metal arm; hitting it in the mask, breaking it into pieces. It snapped its jaw down onto the arm it was struck with, causing most of it's teeth to be broken apart. Jaune grinned at the state of the beast's teeth and twisted his arm so that the bear's head was at a unnatural angle, hearing a sicking crack Jaune moved on to the next one. A wolf-like creature jumped at his but was shot by someone. Jaune turned to see where the person was to ask where he could get a gun, but the the man was jumped by several beasts and died trying to fight them off. Grabbing the gun and inspecting it; it look like a Mark-3 assault rifle only with an ax for a stock. Loading a round into the chamber and taking aim at the nearest animal and firing. Quickly killing it and moving onto the next and firing into the horde; perfectly hitting some of the animals in the eyes, thinning the horde by a few animals. Jaune moved to reload but was caught by a large lizard who bit his non-metal leg. Jaune swung down with the ax and impaled it's head but not killing it, Reloading the gun jaune fired at the lizard. Jaune moved the sights toward the much closer horde and fired. Jaune couldn't kill them all, but he could slow them down. Jaune was in the middle of firing when the rifle he was using jammed. Jaune through the gun at the horde killing one with its bladed stock. Jaune moved on to his rapier, only finding the power at 50%. Flicking the switch to power it and prepared it to charge, when he heard a dull hum. Jaune turned to the source and found one of the planes flying towards his location. There was a minigun firing as he could hear the plane fly overhead. cutting through the horde, Jaune and the defenders dealt with the remaining.

Once the battle was over Jaune found a nearby bench and sat. "I'm getting to old for this shit" Jaune stated as he put his hands over his eyes.

"Getting to old for what?" A male voice said to him, Jaune turned to find the man sitting in a wheelchair next to him. The man had grey hair, brown eyes, and a black suit with a green scarf. "Fighting?" The man asked.

Jaune just nodded and said "I've been fighting to much. Name's Jaune."

"Oh I know who you are mister Arc, Ozpin." The man said as he put out a hand to shake.

Jaune shook his hand as he started having flashbacks.

* * *

"Mister Arc I've known about your transcripts since they were turned in." Ozpin said to Jaune as he drink out of his coffee mug.

"Then why let me in?" Jaune asked the coffee drinking man.

* * *

Jaune let go of his hand as Ozpin turned his wheelchair "mind pushing me to my destination?" The man said. Jaune took the handle bars of the wheelchair and started walking. "If your wondering where your equipment it, you will find them at our destination."

"I never did get that answer for my transcripts, did I?" Jaune asked him, the wheels squeaking as he pushed. Ozpin smiled as he nodded.

"You remember?" Ozpin asked.

"Only certain things. My memory's not right since the augmentations." Jaune said as the two were getting closer to there destination.

Ozpin's smile turned bitter at the information. "Well hopefully your friends can jog it for you." The two stopped at a med-tent and Jaune heard voices from inside.

"I refuse to believe that the dunce came back as a robot and he defeated the white fang lieutenant." A female voice said.

"Even for you Nora that's a little far fetched, I mean vomit-boy turned into a good fighter that fast. I'd have to see it for my self, then I'd beat him for making my sister cry." Another female said, making Jaune's look turn grim.

"But it's true! He was like 'whoosh' and 'swoosh' with his light-saber and the guy was like 'argh you have bested me, here is the deed proving so'!" A familiar voice yelled out.

Jaune raised his eyebrow at the girl's description of him fighting the man earlier. Jaune was about to walk in but was held back by Ozpin's arm, he was to walk pass him anyway but the look Ozpin had told him to slow down. "I'll go in first to see if they are ready." Ozpin rolled in, a few minutes later he heard "you can come in."

Jaune walked in and saw Nora with two other girls who jaws dropped at the sight of him. One had snow white hair and was wearing a skirt, while the other had yellow hair and was in a medical bed. He swore that he saw he eyes turn red. He saw that his backpack was in the corner. "So, hey" Jaune said awkward.

Ozpin sensing the mood in the tent said "well I'll leave you to it" and rolled out of the tent.

Jaune raised his hands up in surrender as he saw the blond girl get out of bed. Then Jaune saw her missing wrist. She walked closer and closer till she was right next to him, Jaune started sweating as she looked him in the face, eyes red. Out of all things that he had fought, an angry woman was something he never wanted to fight; give him the many, or robots, or the black creatures, anything but a mad woman. Just then she hugged him, Jaune blinked.

"Group hug!" Nora yelled as she grabbed the unwilling white haired girl, and started to hug jaune. Jaune returned the hug, when suddenly a fist hit his nose.

"Ow." Jaune said

 **Completed 1/28/18 1:21 PM**

 **Name a the refences you get a point, and please don't get mad if I call the lazer rapier a lightsaber, almost did it twice**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those wondering (probably none of you) what takes me so long to make the chapters, I have been working on a few other projects; namely goofy one-shots to keep most of the crazy humor out of this story and other different stories to take place of this once im done. I know I get sidetracked easily.**

 **Nuf said.**

Jaune put a hand over his now bleeding nose, the girl's punch was enough to disable his energy shield of his class 7 armor and break his nose; Jaune would have doubled over in pain if he could feel pain anymore. He looked down at the girl who was going for another shot at him, Jaune raised his hand to intercept the fist. The yellow and white haired girls looked at him with surprise on their faces when Jaune caught the girl's fist. The girl's eyes grew redder and her hair became more brighter, she grit her teeth before prying her hand out of Jaune's grip. The other two remained silent as the yellow girl began to speak.

"After two years of you being missing. After two years of your family and us trying to find you. After these years of Ruby and Pyrrha crying after losing you." She paused. "You just show up. At possibly the worst time ever. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" There was only silence before she said "WELL, WE'RE WAITING!"

Jaune didn't say a word and grabbed the nearest chair. He sat down at the chair and popped his nose back into place; everyone in the tent took a step back when the sickening noise reached their ears. Rather than telling them what he went through, he would show them. He started disconnecting his robot limbs. His leg, eye, arm, and half of his left wrist all came off, one-by-one. It made him look like a husk with metal parts. It was a few moments before anyone spoke, ether staring at the limbs that now lay on the ground or at the broken man before them.

Jaune broke the silence "That's not all. Half my brain, other organs, and lower jaw are metal too" he pointed to his lower jaw which had some artificial flesh attached to it "I've lost my memory, and I have to deal with the fact that I'm never going to be the same ever again." He looked at the now silent girl in the eyes "does that answer your question?" He looked over at each girl; Nora had tears in her eyes, the white haired girl had a horrified look on her face, and the yellow haired girl no longer had a angry look on her but now had tears coming down her face and a hand over her bandaged stump of an arm. Jaune looked over at the missing arm before shaking his head.

The silence continued for minutes before the white haired girl said "how?"

"I've been through hell and back more than once." Jaune replied "I won't go into details." He didn't want to stick around to for any repressed memories to be shined back into the light. So Jaune proceed to grab his weapons but left the dragon mask and walked out of the tent.

Recharging his armor with a portable battery, and walking towards any one who looks to be in-charge at the outpost he's in. Spotting a man giving others orders he stopped near the man. The man looked tired and was wearing a different combat uniform than the standard Atlas soldier; It was a dark green rather than the white that you could see from afar. The man took a drink from a metal flask he carried in a pocket. Jaune not one to waste time, walked up to the man, tapped him on the shoulder, and stood at attention.

"I saw that you needed help. There anything I can do?" Jaune said as he dropped his salute.

The man sighed and spoke up. "Unless you got a semblance that can allow you to kill all the grimm in the area, or a active scroll that has a massive call range. Nothing." The man took another drink from the flask then continued speaking "There's grimm everywhere, the CCT is down so we have to use runners to carry messages, and there are no major air defences to keep the grimm from dropping down on us."

Jaune thought about what he said then said "are the defences computer controlled?"

"Everything is run by the CCT. Which from what I heard has a incredibly advanced virus in it, it's got the boys from Atlas stumped" The man told Jaune.

Jaune didn't give a second to think before he said "where's the tower?"

The man looked at Jaune like he was crazy before he said, "it's not safe to leave this area, besides even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to do anything that Atlas can't."

"Where." The man sighed before he pointed in the general direction of the CCT.

"It's on beacon grounds so you'll have to walk for awhile." He said before he handed Jaune a map with colored roads. "The roads are colored on rating on safety and if you can pass through without coming across a roadblock. You should be able to get there by daybreak"

Jaune nodded and turned around and started to walk away. The man yelled out a 'good luck' to Jaune. Jaune nodded to the man as he continued his trek to the CCT.

After all, he would either make his luck or die trying to succeed.

 **Unknown location present time**

She was passed angry; not only did she lose the fall maiden, the dragon was dead. All because of this 'rocket man.'

She will mount his head on her wall!

She had called in her court. They assembled quickly, from the Tyrian to Doctor Watts. They all sat in silence waiting for her to speak. She pulled a grimm out and it opened its mouth revealing a picture of Jaune sitting and the roof of the Von Braun.

"I want him dead." She said getting to the point quickly "he has ruined my plans." She looked up to Tyrian and said "kill him."

"Yes, my goddess" he said standing up and bowing. "I will be in vale by the end of the week." Tyrian walked out of the room to complete his duty.

"Mistress." The doctor spoke up, "i've received word that he is moving towards the CCT."

"Stop him at all cost. If we can stall him, we can mount another attack and destroy that city." The queen told Watts.

"I will get in contact with Cinder's lackeys." He said leaving the room with an open scroll.

"Dismissed" she told the court.

She sat in silence just looking at the picture of Jaune. She bawled her hands into fists.

 **Emerald Forest present time**

"NO GODS, PLEASE NO!" The white fang soldier yelled. He was just trying to escape vale alive, the worst mistake of his life. He was close to some wreckage of the giant ship that came from the sky. He should have left, he tried to run, but got caught by the things' fleshy tendrils. He was afraid to even look at it; it was a horrid creature with tendrils that felt like they had hair, it's massive body was that color akin to bruised flesh, it had no eyes only a mouth, the mouth itself was bloody with a black and red mix of colors. It even devoured a Ursa with it's sharp and massive teeth. He looked around to find a way out just to find other creatures like it; some were human formed, others were as horrific as it. He was going to cry out again, then it spoke.

"Where is the creator and destroyer ?" It asked him in a crouse voice, he could smell death when it spoke.

He was terrified of it now. Not only can it tear even the biggest grimm apart, and it's horrid body, but now it can speak. He needed to speak, something willed him to speak; maybe it was his will to live for a few seconds longer.

"W-w-w-ho are you talking about" he shuddered his speech with fear.

Instead of speaking again the monster moved a tendril out, a long needle-like crystal pushed out of the skin of the creature's tentacle. It impaled his head in a swift action. It caused sharp pain in his head, but didn't kill him. It pulled the needle out of his head after a minute. It threw him on the ground and the other creatures moved in around him.

The last thing he saw was the creature crawl back into the wreckage before the other monsters jumped him.

"For the many." He heard through the last of his life.

* * *

 **Boom. sorry about the time it took. But here's something extra.**

 **omake**

"Your reign of terror ends, now" Jaune said to the rogue A.I.

"What will you do, hacker?" The AI said "you will never kill a god"

"I have one thing that can beat you" Jaune said also a computer pointer came into existence. Then the recycling bin floated down in the middle of the room.

Shodan looked at the bin and the pointer, then to Jaune. It looked afraid "look we can talk this out."

Jaune grinned and said "can we?" Shodan nodded up and down many times. "I think not" Jaune said before he right clicked on the mouse. A prompt popped up and he selected delete.

Shodan disappeared before him and he looked into the bin, and saw its face. Smiling a horrific smile before he emptied the recycling bin.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Shodan screamed as she was deleted.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything referenced in this story**

Jaune ducked into a nearby alley-way, the creatures of grimm were everywhere. They were getting restless, like they they were trying to do something in a set time. Maybe they knew that he was heading toward the CCT, he wouldn't know, he had a job to do. Jaune checked with the map, and found that he was nowhere close to Beacon. Jaune looked out at the main road to find it crawling with grimm. He needed an easier way to travel. Spotting a manhole, he climbed down into it. Finding it in complete darkness, Jaune switched to low light mode using his cyber-eye. To find it not working.

"The hell?!" Jaune said out loud "top of the line my ass!" He would have to fix that later, pulling out his rapier and activating it to create a dull light source. Staying on the walkway on the side of the sewer, he chose a direction and started walking. Unease fell upon him as there wasn't a sound but the dull hum of the rapier. It was five minutes into his trip he heard something.

"Turn left once you get to the crossway." A voice said that Jaune felt was right next to him. Jaune jumped and swung out around him, to hit nothing.

"Who's there?" Jaune speaking in a way that his words echoed on the walls for miles.

"Don't you remember friend Jaune?" A cheerful voice "It's me Penny! I found a way to talk to you and thought I'd help you!"

'Great' Jaune thought to himself. Walking down the sidewalk of the sewer, he turned left at the crossway. He walked in the dark, quiet, and dirty sewer till he reached another crossway.

"Go right" penny told him as he followed.

'I don't like quiet' Jaune thought as he walk toward the unknown. Then suddenly he stopped, when a fowl yet familiar stench hit his nose. 'Blood' Jaune thought as he slowed his breathing and walking speed. As he walked closer to the source of the smell he found himself listening to the dripping of water. He froze.

There was multiple bodies shredded in pieces, from young children to the elderly. Blood and pieces of flesh everywhere. The damage to the bodies were vairing, from removed limbs to bite marks. It was a bloodbath and the massacre was fresh. Jaune would tell somebody once his mission was finished, careful to not disturb the resting he moved in between the mass of blood and bodies. Jaune moved on to the CCT.

Not knowing something was watching him.

 **hours later**

Jaune was moving closer to the CCT, but couldn't get the feeling of he was being watched out of his head. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard a soft scream like sound. It was getting closer and in fast. It rounded the corner opposite of him, it was like a creature he'd never seen before; it was like a giant snake creature with transparent skin that was a light blue, it had a deathly white spine, unlike it's king taijitu counterpart it had one head and a small spike above its eyes, and it had a grimm mask with blue lines instead of the normal red that you would see from a normal grimm creature. It looked around before spotting Jaune and giving a ghostly screech.

Jaune sweat dropped as he backed up slowly. 'Penny, what is this thing?' he spoke to Penny without speaking out loud hoping she would respond.

There was silence then Penny spoke 'I don't know.'

Jaune cursed, then the grimm lunged

 **Salem POV**

'Excellent' Salem thought to herself.

The 'Rocket Man' had come into contact with her ghost leviathan. The thorne in her side would die to it, then Vale would fall. Then she heard gunshots and screams, she froze.

 **Jaune POV**

when the grimm lunged, it knocked him into the wall with a painful crack, the armor only suppressing some of the hit. Jaune swiped with his rapier wildly somehow hitting it, it gave it's deathly scream when the extreme heat hit it. It's tail coiled around Jaune, and slowly started to cut off oxygen. Jaune gave a cry as his metal arms started to worp. Dropping his rapier the Leviathan made the coil tighter and tighter. Jaune forced his arm out and swung at the beast; hitting it and cracking the bone plate mask. The leviathan recoiled in pain and loosened the grip on Jaune. Jaune wormed out of the coil and away from the creature. Jaune quickly pulled the rifle out of his pack and shot twice; one for each eye. Jaune coughed to try recouping the stolen breath as he grabbed his fallen rapier, walked to the nearest ladder to escape the concrete deathtrap that was Vale's sewer system.

 **Salem POV**

Her hands gripped the wooden chair armrests as she saw the footage of the skirmish. The armrests creaked loudly before snapping into pieces. Salem stood up and ripped the camera grimm into pieces, before storming out of the room to find the nearest soul to take out her anger on. She must kill this man.

 **Many POV**

They were searching for an easier way to infect the city. What they found was amazing, under the sewer, it lay before them. The hive mind told them to collect the specimen, and bring it to the hive. Two strongmen walked past the scout and picked the transparent skinned snake up. It tried to bite the strongmen but flesh-like strings glued the mouth shut. The snake couldn't even scream as it was dragged through the sewer.

 **Yea i was kinda lazy to make this chapter that and the other shit i get sidetracked by.**

 **I will be making new species of Grimm and The Many if you didn't notice by now.**

 **New Crap I made.**

 **The Scout: is a small creature about the size of a corgi, has a tail that is a foot long that can shoot a small amount of 'webbing' before it needs to feed and make more. It's head is small but can open into 4 jaws and attack that way. They are very weak by themselves but in large amounts they can easily overrun you.**

 **The strongmen: are larger and beefer versions of the rumbler. Most are made by stronger and bigger people who get infected or by rumblers who have been infected for a long time. They use long claws to attack and some rare breeds have tough flesh shields on one hand.**

 **The Ghost Leviathan: If you ever have heard of subnautica this will sound familiar. If not look it up on google it will do better describing it than i do. only this is a land creature.**

 **The Converted: Are Grimm that have been infected by the M-virus (Many Virus). Some Grimm breeds (namely the geist) cannot be infected and just will die if the strain tries to infect them. These creatures are more aggressive than uninfected Grimm.**

 **And I could go on and on about this but this is what has been added to the story so far. Also any new types you decide to put on the reviews may be added (plz help I'm running out of ideas for new species)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writer's block actually got me with this chapter. Also more information about future projects at the bottom of this**

Jaune ran through the forest in the middle of the night. He had long been outside of the city walls for hours. With Penny guiding him he would be there in an hour. The city wasn't the only place to have debris from the Von Braun, as the forest had chucks of the ship's hull and sections of the decks scattered throughout the forest; there was plates of the outer hull to whole rooms. It had left the forest in a destroyed yet calmful and quiet state. There were sources of noise that could be heard from miles away, normal because fighters from the city were still repelling grimm. There was little to no resistance outside of the city, other than the odd grimm. Jaune had never seen nature like this, as there was little amounts of green left on Earth and no source of the color on the colonies. Jaune got lost in the sights of the forestry on the planet, so much so that he never noticed that he was near beacon's cliff till Penny yelled out his name. Jaune looked upon the cliffside and huffed at the fact that it was a long climb up.

"Well, better get started." Jaune said before he started to scale up the face of the cliff.

 **Many's hive mind POV**

The many had migrated from the ruins of the long-gone civilization to a nearby cave system. The hive mind had sent out scouts out into the cave and surrounding areas. They had brought back more hosts to be introduced to the collective. There were unknown mutations however, the creatures of grimm mostly turned into different versions of themselves. Even so those who had dramatic changes were among the stronger caste of grimm. The faunas turned into more aggressive hybrids with a more animalist look.

The hive mind sent out scouts to find more hosts to be infected, all was going well until one of the scouting parties found the one who pushed them back from their goal the first time.

Jaune Arc.

The hive mind growled when he heard of this news. Not only was the human alive, but he was so close to the hive. Ordering his scouts to stay clear of the man, it devised a plan to rid the planet of this man.

 **Jaune Pov**

Jaune slowly made his way up to the top of the cliff. He had to take a breather a few times, as his metal limbs weighed him down; adding a extra 50 pounds plus his pack. The sun was almost out of the sky, as the moon was starting to show. But he had reached not soon after.

"Head north-east when you reach the statue. The you'll hit the CCT." Penny told him from inside his brain.

Jaune following the instructions of the robot, started walking to the Statue on Beacon's Grounds. Once he got there he started heading towards the CCT, making it there in record time he moved inside.

To find bodies littered across the floor. Pulling out his trusty rifle from his pack, he moved to the closes body. Finding a pulse he moved to the next, and the next till he had checked all of the soldiers. All alive.

'Strange." Jaune thought to himself. 'All of them alive, why?'

Jaune was about to investigate more when suddenly the elevator rung. Forcing him to run towards cover. Vaulting over a knocked over desk just in time to see the elevator door slid open, showing him to two occupants inside it to him; one of each gender.

The male of the two could be described as the colors grey and black. The man had a grey coat with black sleeves, and black pants with a grey line going down it. Lastly he had grey hair, grey eyes, and pale skin.

The female had green hair, red eyes, and a darker skin color than her compatriot. She had green colored weapons clipped to her belt.

They were complete opposites.

"Did we had to knock all of them out? Why not just kill them?" The male spoke.

"Because we were told to, dumbass." the female spoke.

The two started arguing with each other, allowing Jaune to think of his next move. The cybernetic augments in his head and Penny working to find solutions. He could sneak past them while they were arguing; they would hear the ding of the elevator door opening. He could cause a distraction to pull them away from the building; he would need to get out of the building frist, impossible to do as they were facing the door.

That left very few solutions; he would need to fight them to pass. It would be a hard fight, considering the unconscious armed guards on the floor. So he would have to get the jump on the two.

Jaune stuck to the shadows trying to make as little sounds as possible, his boots being the only sounds that he made as snuck up behind the two never noticed the clunking of boots hitting the tile floor with them arguing with each other. Switching his rifle into full auto mode, and moving his pistol into a more readily accessible position on his belt. Waiting till he was right behind them, their backs facing him.

Suddenly a table was flung at him. Jaune unprepared for this couldn't move out of the way, and took the brunt of the force. His shield compassating for the damage.

'The Hell?!' Jaune cursed. Panicking, Jaune sent a volley of rounds towards the two standing still. Just for the rounds to go through the two.

Another piece of furniture flew towards him. Moving out of the way, Jaune moved into cover. 'Penny, could use some help with this!' Jaune thought, he could hear humming.

'Could be a semblance, try using to thermal sights to locate your attackers.' Penny told him.

Jaune, switching to thermal eyesight, found the attacker running towards him. The attacker swung his leg at Jaune. Moving back just enough to avoid the kick, Jaune swung the butt of the rifle at the man. The butt hit the man's chest pushing him back a few steps. Trying to capitalising on this, Jaune elbowed the man in the face. Jaune would have continued this onslaught, but his shields started to take damage from behind. Turning on a dime Jaune spotted the other attacker, and fired two bursts from his rifle; hitting her with all but one round. The force of the rounds making her fly a few feet and making the two standing in the middle of the room disappear. Jaune now able to see the two attackers starter back on the male, and started to rush him. The male rushing to meet Jaune, tried to drop kick Jaune; hitting him in the chest. Jaune grabbed his leg and swung down on the man, making his aura flash. The man using his other leg kicked Jaune in the face making Jaune drop his leg. The man bicycle kicked Jaune; making his shields go lower. Jaune tried to pull out his rapier but it was kicked out of his hand, and the girl got back up and started attacking him; who jumped on his back and started to choke him.

The man got up with a cocky smile while the girl made Jaune drop to his knees. "Your the mythical rocket man everyone's been talking about?" He looked at Jaune up and down then spoke again "you don't look so tough now."

"Mercury shut the hell up and just kill him already" The girl said to the now known Mercury.

Mercury huffed and grabbed Jaune's rifle, and took aim. "Welp" he said "time to die."

Jaune reached around to the girl's hair and grabbed hold of it; pulling her over to shield him from the incoming rounds. She screamed as the rounds fired into her back, the man cursed and tossed the rifle to the side as he ran up toward Jaune. Jaune grabbed his pistol from his belt, and fired a clip into the man's torso. The man recoiled as the bullets slammed into his chest. Jaune reloaded once he saw Mercury get back up.

"Just fucking die already!" Jaune screamed as he fired the new clip into Mercury's head.

Mercury slumped down as blood flowed out of his head. Dead.

Jaune dropped the passed out girl, and got off his knees. Walking towards the elevator, he proceeded to go up to the control room.

The hard part was over.

* * *

 **Another done and in not a quick fashion which i'm sorry for.**

 **Now for the other projects I was talking about:**

 **If you ever read my one-shot called Attack of the Soviet Clones and Commander Arc, i'm working on a outline for that.**

 **I'm doing a outline for my older story; the Gears of War and RWBY crossover. Maybe get that up and running for when I decide to put that out again.**

 **A Jaune becomes every Youtuber ever. This one not so sure about.**

 **Jaune Arc: Demon-slayer. This will have ideas from Quake, Doom, Warhammer, Anything with Demons; Will mostly be a comedic story with a few serious moments.**

 **A few one-shots for other subjects like Warhammer, Quake, Etc. which i'm gonna do anyway**

 **By the time I put this chapter up there will be a poll on what I should focus on other than this, because I have no idea what to focus on.**


	7. Gone Fishing

Hello if you're reading this, I've decided to take a break. Don't worry I'll be back, but I've been hitting some roadblocks.

My computer is starting to act Goofy and I want to fix it before it becomes a real problem.

I have been writing on my phone, so new chapters will end up looking like shit on my side and therefore on you guys' side.

I'm getting ready to start a new job. So it's going to take a bit out of me.

I want to go back and edit some small things from last chapters.

You've probably read this types of things before, so I won't sugar coat it. It's going to be a good while before I come back to this story. But I will still do one-shots and the such.

With that said goodnight or good day


End file.
